


Veranda

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: Meet up at coffee shop.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Little things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Veranda

A slim figure rushed to the veranda on the corner of the street to wait out the rain. It was actually just a drizzle, pedestrians could be seen pulling over hoodies or slightly jogging to each’s destinations but none stopped to take cover like him. However neither of the passerby knew he was standing on the checkered floor tiles consciously with his back against a coffee shop he knew all too well. Even a special meal to surprise his peculiar appetite each day.

The wind chime on the glass door sang in harmony with the drizzle. A playful voice directed to him before he could turn around, “Jae? What are you waiting for?”

“Ah, Just... catching my breath?” Jae sounded numb to the cold.

“Okay, I’ll join you then,” the voice belong to a man Jae could easily see over his shoulders with a head of wild curls, “but it’s chilly out here, can we not be out here too long?”

The owner of the voice took one more step past him to peek on the streets and search for anything thing that could possibly catch Jae’s attention.

Jae tugged on his shirt and made him stay still. “Just a moment,” and rested his chin on the top of the fluffy hair. “Wonpil, thanks,” he muttered.

“What for?” Wonpil’s confused high pitched voice came from around Jae’s neck.

The younger slightly bent his knees and struggling for the elder to be standing in his most relaxed position. 

They were soon interrupted by someone jumping and waving across the street.

“ _Brotherrrsssss_ ” Dowoon shouted with a radiant smile, not an inch watered down by the rain.

When the light turned red again, they entered the coffee shop, and were greeted by Younghyun and Sungjin from the corner table.

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining again upon them.  
> Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
